


Beauty Lies In The Eyes Of The Beholder

by Andian



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Root Shaw is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Lies In The Eyes Of The Beholder

Sameen is beautiful. 

Root had noticed that very quickly though it was not the first thing she had noticed about her. That would be like seeing a tiger for the first time and only looking at its fur. Not seeing the raw power hidden underneath, the way its teeth and claws could glisten with the promise of pain. It would be an insult to the tiger to not notice that and it would also be pretty stupid since it would mean ignoring how dangerous it was.

Shaw was dangerous, no doubt there. Root is woman enough to admit that that was maybe half the reason she had been attracted to her in the first place. She could bark and she could bite and oh, Root would not have minded going for some of the pain they were talking about they first time they had met.

Not anymore. Not completely at least. There are a lot more _softer_ thoughts Root has now. Embarrassingly soft thoughts actually. Pity she and Harold aren't the gossiping kind of friends who easily shared feelings and the only way she'd do this to John would be to watch him silently have a breakdown behind his stoic expression.

Though admittedly she had told Harold at one point. To be fair, she had thought she was going to die at that point. To be also fair Harold had never mentioned it again and part of her, the part actually concerned about a future where outright telling was a possibility that might lead to rejection, had recoiled, clammed up and hadn't come out since then.

Not that telling, saying too much, saying anything without making it sound like a joke had ever been an option before. No, Shaw had not been for telling. Shaw had been for watching, Shaw had been for admiring, Shaw had been for pulling back and forth so fast that she wouldn't be able to miss the moments Root had stolen from her. Moments when her eyes had been stormy, when anger had distorted her face, the raging fire of her almost everything barely kept in check by the little rest of her.

Beautiful and Root likes her for that. Far but still close enough or maybe the other way around. Close but still far enough away for Shaw not to see.

To Root's dismay though she likes Shaw's smiles even more than her anger. They are rare. The real smiles. The ones that don't make her look like she is baring her teeth, having smelt blood in the air. 

Beautiful and Root loves her for that.

For making her think that there might actually be something, something beneath the defense, the constant lashing out, fighting back, fighting against Root. 

Stupid, Root knows. But she hadn't cared at one point too. And now she does care. And at least Shaw likes the dog.  
And maybe, someday. Someday, maybe. Because Shaw is beautiful.

Even as she falls and the elevators take Root away from her, even as the blood runs out of her, even when she just gave Root everything she ever wanted only to take it away a few seconds later.

Even then Sameen is beautiful.


End file.
